irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Tales from the Bus Stop
When the day's done, your ship's broken, and you just can't seem to catch a ride home, there's almost always the bus. Unfortunately, for the unlucky souls dropped on the middle-of-nowhere asteroid that is the DS9 Rest Stop, that bus doesn't seem to be coming for a long time. Thus, when all else fails, the Tales from the Bus Stop are born. Set in the future and of debatable canonicity, Tales from the Bus Stop is a series of shorts centered around the hijinks that ensue while the changing cast of characters wait around for a bus. Not a serious RP, mostly. Participating Users * Cravitus - Averii, Entra - Original Participant, Co-Creator * Long Time (Mario) - Mario, Hatbot, Vok - Original Participant, Co-Creator * Mysteriousjillguy (Lurk) - ??? - Original Participant Additional Facts * N/A Gallery N/A Story Edition N/A Transcript(s) Prologue - 8/26/2015, Cravitus Recording · · 4:11 Long Time *One day at some random bus stop (that's apparently more like an empty airport terminal or something)* · Hatbot: Mariooooo, WHEN'S THIS BUS GONNA GET HERE? · 4:12 Mysteriousjillguy ( is kreb going to record · 4:12 Cravitus (if is gud, ye · 4:12 Long Time Mario: *His antennae twitch* *Has a blank expression on his face*.. · Mario: For the LAST time, Hatbot. · Mario: I have NO. IDEA. · Hatbot: Well, yeah I didn't either, that's why I was asking you. · Mario: But I already---... *sigh* whatever. · Hatbot: We've been waiting at LEAST 3 minutes. · Hatbot: That's WAYYYYY too long! · Mario: More like 6 hours, but whatever.. · Hatbot: WHAT? 6 HOURS!? · Hatbot: That's even worse. · Hatbot: Wait, waaaaaaaaaait. · Hatbot: *has a puzzled look on his face*... how did we get here anyways? · Mario: You don't remember? · 4:15 Cravitus *Suddenly, you hear a massive mechanical thumping!* · 4:15 Long Time Mario: Vok apparently "accidentally" messed with our vehicle, cutting the--.. · Mario: *His antennae perk up, surprised by the sudden noise*... · Hatbot: OOOOH, is that cyborg-cat killer guy? · 4:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( hhh · 4:16 Long Time Mario: I doubt it.. · 4:16 Cravitus *One of the large hangar doors opened, and a block-like vehicle resembling a city bus with rocket engines slid in on a track before their bench.* · 4:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( pm not working · ( lurk was going to ask if rp can be extended to tomorrow so lurk can join in for backstory telling or something · (h · ( chatt delllayyy · 4:17 Long Time Hatbot: Is that the bus? WOO! · Mario: *Sighs in relief* ...finally... · 4:18 Cravitus AI: "NOW ARRIVING: DS9 REST STOP." AI: "END OF LINE." · *The doors to the bus groan open, and some steam hisses out as you hear coughing from within.* · 4:18 Long Time Mario: You've GOT to be kidding me, right..? · Mario: This isn't the bus we're waiting for... greaaaaat.. · Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. · 4:19 Long Time Hatbot: Aw man, this really sucks! · Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. · 4:19 Cravitus ???: "-Swear I'm going to kill the person who put Steam Lines in the door system..." Growled a familiar voice. · 4:20 Long Time Hatbot: Oh hey, a new person! Maybe we could be ultra-best-friends with him! · 4:20 Cravitus With that, Invader Averii clanked out of the bus, covered in blood and scorchmarks, squinting. · 4:20 Mysteriousjillguy ( lurk was going to ask if rp could be extended to tomorrow so lurk can join in during flashback telling · 4:20 Long Time Hatbot: ..nevermind · 4:20 Mysteriousjillguy ( chat ate messages · 4:20 Cravitus (is gud, lurk · 4:21 Mysteriousjillguy ( ok · 4:21 Long Time Mario: Greaaaaat.. it's Averii.. · 4:21 Cravitus ???: "I doubt you'd actually be able to · 4:21 Long Time Mario: Faaaantastic. · (brb skype things · 4:22 Cravitus *???: "I doubt you'd actually be able to track them down, Ave," Sighed a feminine voice. ???: "That and you're covered in enough blood for one day, anyway." · 4:24 Long Time (back · 4:24 Cravitus AI: "DISEMBARK!" The Bus barked, and the sound of servos could be heard from within as it's engines spun up. Then, it unceremoniously tossed a labcoat-clad female into Ave, sending them both sprawling. · With that, the Bus slammed it's door shut, and sped out the other hangar door. · 4:24 Long Time Hatbot: Oooh, looks like he brought his girlfriend. · Mario: Ave, what are you even doing here? · Mario: Just when I thought things couldn't have gotten worse. · 4:25 Cravitus Ave: "...Shut up, Mario." He groaned. · The female rolled off of him, and dusted herself off as she scowled. · 4:26 Long Time Hatbot: Oooooh, get sassed boy. · Hatbot: Waaait, who's that other person, Avey? · 4:26 Cravitus Ave grunted, and pushed himself off the ground, still in full armor. · Ave: "-A friend," He answered quickly. · 4:27 Long Time Hatbot: Is she your girlfrieeeend? *giggling* · 4:27 Cravitus He glared at the machine suddenly, and if one strained their ears or other auditory organs, · They'd hear weapons being prepared. · Meanwhile, the female stood up and shook her head. · 4:28 Long Time Mario: I'm surprised your robot isn't following you around like usual, Ave. · 4:28 Cravitus Ave: "Things aren't usual." · The female offered her hand to him, and he took it as he got back to his feet. · 4:29 Long Time Hatbot: WELP! Looks like we're all gonna be bus-buddies now. · Hatbot: We've been waiting for like 30 MINUTES! It's insane out here! · Mario: Six hours, Hatbot... · 4:29 Cravitus ???: "Great..." She sighed. · She shook the hand she had touched him with for a moment, a few specks of blood-like fluids falling from it before she wiped it on her labcoat. · 4:30 Long Time Mario: Ave, your "friend" seems strangely... familiar to me. · 4:31 Cravitus ???: "We haven't met, I can guarantee that," She paused. · Then, the looked to Ave. · ???: "Have we?" · 4:31 Long Time Hatbot: Weeellll, what's your name? · Hatbot: I'm Hatbot! The grumpy guy who's wearing me is Mario. · Mario: I'm not grumpy, Hatbo-- · Hatbot: Like I said GRUMPY! · 4:32 Cravitus The female allowed herself a small grin. ???: "Call me Entra, then, Grumpy, Hat." She nodded. · Ave raised a finger, interjecting. Ave: "To answer your earlier question, Enn, yes and no, it's complicated and I'll tell you never, mmkay?" · 4:33 Long Time Mario: *Sighed, and shook his head* The name's Mario. · Mario: Entra.. Entraa.... ehhhhh.. wait a minute. · 4:33 Cravitus Entra crossed her arms, leaning on a pillar as Ave clanked over to one of the automated snack vendors. · 4:33 Long Time Mario: Ave--.. *chuckles* THAT'S the girl form that one simulator? · 4:34 Cravitus Entra narrowed her eyes suspiciously. · Entra: "What simulator?" · 4:34 Long Time Mario: You know, the one you cried about, for like.. hours. · 4:34 Cravitus Ave: "Shut up, Mario," He shouted. · Entra: "...Cried?" · 4:35 Long Time Mario: Whatever, I'm sure you boyfriend can explain it for you. · your* · 4:35 Cravitus Entra: "Indeed. He already had plenty of explaining to do, but..." She shrugged. · Entra: "So what's your story then, Mister Mario?" · 4:35 Long Time (brb · 4:36 Cravitus Ave groaned audibly. · Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. · Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. · 4:39 Long Time (back · 4:39 Mysteriousjillguy ( i like how ave groaned after mario went brb- · ( rp pausing even haunts the characters · 4:40 Cravitus (perfect timing itus · 4:40 Long Time Mario: Not trying to be rude or anything, but I'd rather not talk about stories right now. · Mario: I'm kind of... exhausted. · 4:40 Cravitus Entra: "That's fine, by my count most of us are, then." · 4:41 Long Time Hatbot: Oh that's right! I completely forgot about that really fun simulator. · 4:41 Cravitus Ave: "Don't even start, you horrible talking tophat!" · 4:41 Long Time Hatbot: *Giggling* I can't believe Ave thought I was some sort of murderer! · 4:41 Cravitus Entra seemed to glare at Ave for a moment, and he stopped. · 4:41 Long Time Hatbot: That was pretty funny. · 4:42 Cravitus Ave: "Herm died!" · Entra gave him a look again. · 4:42 Long Time Hatbot: Herm's perfectly fine. · 4:42 Cravitus Ave: "I mean, he did get better..." · Ave: "He still mostly died, though." · 4:42 Long Time Mario: Yeah HE got better, but man, you didn't. · Mario: So upset over a hologram dying. · 4:43 Cravitus Ave: "Shut up-" Entra gave him a look again. · 4:44 Long Time Hatbot: *awkward cough* · 4:44 Cravitus Entra mouthed something to him, and he reluctantly nodded. · She cleared her throat. · 4:44 Long Time Hatbot: I can't even naturally cough, but I think that moment deserved one. · 4:44 Mysteriousjillguy ( entra: u aint gonna git the b00ty if u dont stop · ( ave: k · 4:44 Cravitus Entra: "Indeed." Entra: "Anyway, I apologize for my friend's... Less than friendly attitude." · Entra: "It's been quite a day." · 4:45 Long Time Mario: He's always like this towards me. · Mario: Nothing new. · 4:45 Cravitus Ave groaned once more, but more in resignation. · Entra: "You mean he's always this stubborn and exhausted with people?" She deadpanned. · 4:46 Long Time Mario: Mostly towards me, and me only. · Mario: But yeah, · 4:46 Cravitus Entra shot Ave another look. Ave: "What did I do this time?!" · 4:47 Long Time Hatbot: Oh YEAH! He ALSO shot Mario right in the foot. · Hatbot: One than one, too. I think.. · 4:47 Cravitus Entra's eyes widened. · Entra grit her teeth, and shot him a furious look. · 4:47 Long Time Hatbot: Ohhh and there was this one time when he threatened to kill everyone over nachos spilling on something. · 4:47 Cravitus Entra: "Ave! What have we talked about?" · 4:47 Long Time Hatbot: OH! And that one time he kept threatening me! Oh wowww.. man, those times. · 4:48 Cravitus Ave: "They deserved it!" · 4:48 Long Time than once* · 4:48 Cravitus Ave: "Especially the hat!" · 4:49 Long Time Mario: *Snickers*.. · 4:49 Cravitus Entra: "Tallest, I go missing for a few years, and you go around shooting people in the foot, acting rude all the time..." · Ave grumbled angrily. · 4:51 Long Time Hatbot: Wait, Ave's supposed to be a nice person? · Hatbot: That's new. · Hatbot: *another forced awkward cough* · 4:52 Cravitus Entra: "I admit he isn't the... Nicest. At least, at first..." · 4:52 Long Time Hatbot: SO, how was everyone's day? · 4:52 Cravitus Ave: "I was eaten by at least six different aquatic animals. · 4:53 Long Time Hatbot: Sounds fun. · 4:53 Cravitus Ave: "Well of course the psychotic hat finds it fun..." He grumbled. · 4:53 Long Time Hatbot: I'm not psychotic! · Hatbot: I read outdated comics for a living, sheeesh! · 4:54 Cravitus Entra: "Ave. You know what was fun? Not grumbling all the time." · Ave: "Oh, next thing you know you're going to call that whole episode with those damned monkeys fun..." · Entra: "But it was!" · Ave: "No it wasn't!" · Ave: "The screeching was in my brain, Enn! IN MY BRAIN!" · Entra: "That's BECAUSE they were PSYCHIC!" · 4:57 Long Time *A familiar fiery portal opens up* *Vok rolls out of it, laughing* Vok: Oh THERE you guys are! How's it going pals? Wait, nevermind--... I don't really care. Save me some time, and don't answer that, kiddo. · 4:57 Cravitus Entra: "...That man just rolled out of a Portal, didn't he?" · 4:57 Long Time Mario: *Eyes widen*.. VOK you almost got me KILLED! · 4:57 Cravitus Ave: "I don't even know any more." · 4:58 Long Time Vok: Eeeh calm down cupcake, you're always overreacting over things. Let is sliiide... · Vok: *looking at Entra* Oh, well HELLO! Since when did this chick hang out with you guys? · Mario: *Sighs* · 4:59 Cravitus Entra's antennae perked in confusion, and she narrowed her eyes. Entra: "Wait, what?” She stared for a moment, and then glanced towards the vendors. "…Yeah, I'm just gonna go get a coffee…" · With that, she turned and walked off towards one of the autovendors. · 4:59 Long Time Vok: *floating, in a lounged-back position* · 5:00 Cravitus Meanwhile, Ave continued to lean on a wall next to a vendor. · 5:00 Long Time Vok: *Floats over to Entra* · Vok: Hey cupcake, what's your name? · 5:00 Cravitus Entra: "Er, En-“ She paused. “-Nona." · 5:01 Long Time Vok: Nona, eh? Well, then, Nona- · 5:01 Cravitus Entra: "Nona as in ‘None’a your business’, sir." · Ave smirked for a moment. Ave: "Now who's being rude?" He chuckled quietly. · Entra's antennae twitched, and she tossed a sugar packet at his eyes as she grabbed a handful. · 5:02 Long Time Vok: Ohhohoh, so you're one of those hard-to-get types, huh? · Vok: *Puts his arm around Entra* ..So.. uh, now let me ask again, cupcake, what's your name? · Mario: *staring at the situation, blank expression* · Mario: .. · 5:03 Mysteriousjillguy ( mario must find this incredibly awkward · 5:04 Long Time (yup · 5:04 Cravitus Ave's eyes widened, and he stepped in, attempting to push Vok away. Ave: "She gave you an answer, sir, and we'd appreciate if you'd respect it." Entra shifted uncomfortably, and squirmed out of Vok’s arms. · 5:05 Long Time Vok: Yeah, push the floating guy, reaaaaal smart. · Vok: Braaaavo, give yourself a pat on the back, soldier. · Vok: *simply floats over Ave, and back to Entra* · Vok: Anywaaays, seriously--.. like, what's your name. · Mario: ... · 5:07 Cravitus Entra: "Not happening," She muttered, and slid out of his grasp. · Ave grabbed her shoulder. Ave: "Enn, let's just go find someplace else." · 5:09 Long Time Vok: Enn, then! You're honestly declining THIS? *pointing at his face, smirking* You're-- you're kidding right? Vok, me, this guy right here, I mean GOD, just LOOK at me. · Vok: You know, I can do faaar more then just looking handsome, cupcake. · Mario: .......... · Hatbot: I bet you regret all of this, don't you Mayo? · 5:10 Cravitus Entra: "I got my memory back for this..." She groaned quietly, her palm meeting her face. “Floating, egotistic white-eyed males harassing me.” · 5:10 Long Time Mairo: *slowly nods with the same blank expression* · 5:11 Cravitus Ave: "...Mario, help me with this!" He half-whispered. · 5:11 Long Time Mario: *Walks over to them* · Mario: Oh yeaaaah, isn't Entra like some sorta lesbian, right? · Mario: *nods towards Ave* · 5:12 Cravitus The female in question's antennae perked up, and Ave looked somewhat confused for a moment. · Entra: "Wha-" Ave clamped a hand over her mouth for a moment. Ave: "Er, riiiight. Completely." · Ave: "What's a lesbian?" He whispered. · 5:13 Long Time Vok: Really? Dang... that's... dang.. great looks wasted, I guess. · Mario: *whispering back "A female attracted to other females, Ave"* · 5:14 Cravitus Ave released his hand, and Entra shot them a look. · Ave: "...I see." · Entra: "But I’m not-“ She suddenly paused. · 5:15 Long Time Vok: *Smirks* Ahh well... *lounging back, again* · 5:15 Cravitus Ave: "I don't owe you anything for this, do I?" He whispered once more. · 5:15 Long Time Mario: Ohhhh, I have some things in mind... *whispering back* · 5:16 Cravitus Ave sighed in resignation to whatever ominous fate awaited him. · 5:16 Long Time Hatbot: WAIT, WHY ARE WE WHISPERING AGAIN? · 5:17 Cravitus Ave and Entra cringed at the sudden shout. · 5:17 Long Time Mario: .. · 5:17 Cravitus Entra: "Ugh, I have coffee to tend to." The female stormed off, blushing somewhat. · 5:17 Long Time Vok: *Chuckles* Anyways, · Vok: How'd you chumps end up in such a place like this? · 5:18 Cravitus Ave looked to the floating, white-eyed nonirken for a moment. · Ave: "Long story." · 5:19 Long Time Vok: I've got some time, pal. · 5:20 Cravitus Ave: "And just who are you, anyway?" · 5:20 Long Time Mario: He's my-- Vok: I'm Mario's father. · Vok: I know, I know. You're probably surprised that such a handsome fellow is related to someone so... less-handsome. · Mario: .. · 5:21 Cravitus Ave glanced to mario. Ave: "...Er, right." · 5:21 Long Time Mario: At least I can keep a stable relationship, Dad. · Vok: Wooow, you SURE are a joker, huh? Man you really took some time to think up that one, you're sooooo funny. · 5:22 Cravitus Ave glanced to Mario again. · Ave: "You're in a relationship?" · Ave: "You know, I kinda find this hard to believe." · 5:22 Long Time Mario: *Stares at Ave*.. · 5:23 Cravitus Ave stared back. · 5:23 Long Time Mario: Yes, I'm dating a guy named Kiziklu. Mario: Someone far better than you'll ever get. · Mario: Now please, be quiet. · Vok: *Snickers* · 5:23 Cravitus Entra: "Should I take offense to that?" She shouted, half-serious. · 5:24 Long Time Hatbot: Well you're just his friend, right? · 5:24 Cravitus Ave grumbled quietly. · Ave: "Yeah, well..." His cheeks turned a bit pink. That, or the blood was catching the light. · 5:24 Long Time Hatbot: *Gasp* Or did AVE LIE TO US THAT ONE TIME!? · Hatbot: AVE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDSSS · 5:24 Cravitus He raised his fist, and grit his teeth, uncertain. · Ave: "Well, I, er… DODGE!" · 5:24 Long Time Mario: Wait, what-- · 5:24 Cravitus Ave's fist connected with Mario's face in a tired instant.. · 5:25 Long Time Hatbot: OHHH SNAP · Mario: *Stumbling back a little bit from the impact*... · Mario: Argh, cheap-shot, niiice... · 5:26 Cravitus Ave: "Well… Er, I said Dodge!" He protested. “I mean, back on Hobo 13, you really needed to work on your dodging-“ · 5:26 Long Time Mario: *Raising his fists* Do you honestly want to FIGHT again? · 5:26 Cravitus Entra stared, and an eye seemed to twitch with irritation as she walked back. · Entra: "AVE? WHAT HAVE WE TALKED ABOUT?" · 5:26 Long Time Hatbot: Yeaaaaah Ave! · Hatbot: Be a nice guy for once. · 5:27 Cravitus Ave: "But he's asking for it!" · Entra: "What is with you and picking fights with this guy?" · 5:27 Long Time Mario: You're kidding, right? You insulted me, and expected me to say nothing back. · 5:28 Cravitus Ave: "It wasn't an insult, I was just saying!" · Entra growled, and stormed behind him. · 5:29 Long Time Vok: Man, I was gonna laugh at Mario getting punched--... but wow... woow.. that punch pfff was pffffhaaaah... preeeeetty weak PFFFFHAAHAAHAA... that's the only laughable thing about this. · (brrb skype · 5:29 Cravitus Then, Ave screeched as a cup of hot coffee was poured on his head. · 5:29 Mysteriousjillguy ( my eyeesss · ( sleeep · 5:30 Cravitus Ave: "HOT, ACK, HOT, HOTHOTHOT!" · 5:30 Mysteriousjillguy ( mother · ( y · 5:31 Long Time (back · Vok: Oh, OH THAT'S TOO-- PFffff that's PRICELESS PFFFHAHAHAAAA AH, ahh.... ahh man that's some good stuff, right there. · 5:31 Cravitus Ave clawed at his head as the burning fluid dribbled off of it and onto the floor, mixing with some of the still-wet blood on his armor. · 5:32 Long Time Vok: I'm glad I decided to follow you chumps. · 5:32 Cravitus Meanwhile, Entra stood with another cup in hand., the empty one discarded. · 5:32 Long Time Mario: *Chuckling* Good job, Ave. · 5:32 Cravitus Ave growled, and one of his boots began to whine quietly. · Then, with an explosive burst of speed, Ave launched a rocket propelled kick into Mario's groin. · 5:34 Long Time Mario: *Eyes widen, clenches his fists* .... Ruaahh.... that--... that really *collapses to the ground*... hurt. · 5:35 Cravitus Groaning in frustration, Entra suddenly yanked the angry, pained, and exhausted male by his antennae towards one of the deserted corridors. · 5:35 Long Time Mario: *curls up like an armadillo* rauhgg... rnn.. · Vok: PFFFFHAAAAHAHA OH MAN NOW THAT'S-- That's absolute ..pffhaaahahaa...GOLD right there · 5:35 Cravitus Ave struggled and complained as he went around the corner rather vocally. · 5:35 Long Time Vok: *Wiping tears out of his eyes, his laugh calming down*.. · Vok: Man, I am REALLY glad I am not you, Mario. · 5:36 Cravitus (ave should've gone for the foot · 5:36 Long Time Mario: Rnhhn... gee.. thanks... · (rip foot gag · 5:36 Cravitus Suddenly, Ave's complaints suddenly silenced with a dull thud, a groan, and the clanking of a body in armor plating against the ground. · 5:36 Long Time (soiled it (soiled it (soiled itttt · 5:37 Cravitus Entra reappeared, sipping her coffee, and Ave remained in the corridor. · She looked at mario for a moment, and narrowed an eye in concern. · Entra: "...You're going to live, right?" · 5:38 Long Time Mario: .. Of course I am, I'm just in terrible pain right now. · 5:38 Cravitus (brb · 5:39 Long Time Vok: *shrugs* You're nothing like me, like geeeeeez... · 5:39 Cravitus (free ham to whoever guesses what happened to ave · 5:39 Long Time (got kicked in the groin area · (where'd my free hammm · (where's* · 5:40 Cravitus (totes being shipped · 5:40 Long Time (woo · 5:41 Cravitus Entra: "In that case, would you like some coffee?" · Entra: "I do apologize for his behaviour." · 5:41 Long Time Mario: Sure, and thanks... · Mario: You're a lot nicer than certain.. other people. · Mario: *Gets up, and sits back down on the bench* · 5:42 Cravitus She strode to the counter, and grabbed another cup. · Entra: "I swear, he's never like this... I mean, I haven't seen him in years, but still." · 5:43 Long Time Mario: This is how I've always known him. · 5:43 Cravitus She topped it off, and strode over, handing the styrofoam cup of fluid to Mario. · 5:43 Long Time Mario: *Grabbing the cup, and nods* Again, thanks. · 5:43 Cravitus Entra: "No problem." · Entra: "Now, do you have any idea why he's like this?" · 5:44 Long Time Mario: *Shrugs* · 5:44 Cravitus A low, pained groan came from the corridor, and Entra glanced to it for a moment with concern. · Entra: "Well, did you do anything to get in his way?" · Entra: "That tends to irritate him, especially when you do it when in the field." · 5:45 Long Time Mario: I suppose, but most of it was only responses to him being harsh, or rude. · 5:45 Cravitus She sighed. · Entra: "Where'd you meet him, anyways?" · 5:46 Long Time Mario: Hobo 13, against my will. · Mario: The first day I meet the man, he shocks me, and shoots me in the foot. · 5:46 Cravitus Entra nodded. · Entra: "Hobo 13 is the Military Training planet, right?" · Entra: "What was he doing there?" · 5:47 Long Time Mario: *Shrugs, yet again* · ( i feel like this would be enough for a "short" · (it's starting to get pretty long · 5:48 Cravitus Entra: "Well, that talk we're going to have is going to be longer and longer..." · (can probably cut in a moment · 5:49 Long Time Mario: ..What's that talk going to be about anyways? · 5:50 Cravitus She shrugged. Entra: "Well, covering about 120 years of my life to make sure I'm not remembering anything wrong, to start," · Entra: "Then about 50 years or so of filling in the blanks." · 5:50 Long Time Hatbot: That sounds REALLY boring! No offense, though. · 5:50 Cravitus She sipped her coffee. · 5:50 Long Time Vok: Yeah-- uh, yeah. Gonna have to agree with the calculator here. · Hatbot: HEYYY, I'm not a calculator! · 5:51 Cravitus Entra: "Well, when you get stranded on a planet with a crazy old scientist and lose your memory," · 5:51 Long Time Vok: Whatever. · 5:51 Cravitus Entra: "You kinda get thrown out of the loop." · 5:51 Long Time Mario: *Taking a sip from his coffee* · · 6:01 Cravitus (pm · Another groan, this time rather sickening, emanated from the corridor. · 6:04 Long Time Vok: Sounds like the wimps dying over there, better yank him over here, eh? · wimp's* · 6:04 Cravitus Ave: "Up yours..." Grumbled the Invader. · Ave: "I think my body is trying to die-" · 6:05 Long Time Vok: You're funny, kiddo. · 6:05 Cravitus Entra: "Stop whining and get over here, Ave, before I really make your body try to die." · 6:05 Long Time Vok: *floats over to Ave, and starts dragging him towards the others* · Vok: *looking at Ave* Echhhh.... take better care of your suit, man. It's covered in weird creature... fluids... and blood.. · 6:06 Cravitus Ave: "Is this why Talbolt told me to get a groinplate?" He muttered quietly, oblivious and doubled over. · 6:06 Long Time Vok: *throws him onto the bench* · Vok: There. Good as new... even though he wasn't good to begin with, even when he was "new"... · 6:06 Cravitus Ave: *Unintelligible groans of pain* · Entra: "Just get on the damn bench, Invader." · 6:08 Long Time *20 minutes later* · Mario: *Blank stare* ... · 6:08 Cravitus Ave groaned, and settled down on the bench, finally. · 6:08 Long Time Hatbot: Mariooooo, when's the bus gonna get here? MARIO? MAYO? MAYO ARE YOU LISTENINGGGG? *His arms are flailing* · 6:08 Cravitus Ave: "Can you tell why I hate the robot yet?" · 6:08 Long Time Vok: *Lounging back, fixated on the purple fire that's on his palm* · 6:09 Cravitus Entra sighed in resignation, and nodded. · 6:09 Long Time Mario: *His eye slightly twitched, and continued staring, attempting to ignore Hatbot* · Vok: Well, this sure was fun, pals. · 6:10 Cravitus Thus, Entra crossed her legs, sipped her coffee, and waited as she hesitantly leaned against Ave. Category:Roleplays Category:Noncanon Fanon Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Season 3